After school
by ordordord
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are working on a school project at Quinn's when things get a little heated. My first fanfiction. Rated M.


Rachel took a deep breath as she rang the door bell to Quinn Fabray's house. She couldn't help but feel nervous, since Quinn was the most popular girl in school (and not to mention the prettiest girl Rachel had ever met). Rachel had initially been excited when she got paired with Quinn for an English assignment, but now when she had to concentrate so hard to even hold up her books she started to have second thoughts. What was the matter with her? Yes, Quinn was stunning and intimidating, but it was just a school project. Quinn opened the door and gave Rachel a razor-sharp look.

"Come in so we can get this over with", she said with a sigh. She turned around and walked back in to the house, while Rachel was still standing on the porch. She let her look trail at the back of Quinn's Cheerio outfit that didn't leave much to the fantasy. She thought to herself once again that Quinn indeed was the prettiest girl she'd ever met.

"Are just going to stand outside or are you coming in?" Quinn said with an irritated voice.  
"I'm coming" Rachel mumbled, and hoped that Quinn hadn't noticed the way she'd stared at her.

"So, I-I-I don't know what you had in mind, but I thought that we would start by choosing a couple of English words that we want included in the poem", Rachel said, stuttering a little. What was wrong with her? Quinn must've been thinking the same thing, because she looked at Rachel like she was a complete idiot. Rachel started to blush. Why did Quinn have this power over her?

"I don't really care how we do this. But that sound fine. Whatever". She sat down at the table and started writing something in her notebook that Rachel knew had a picture of Quinn's boyfriend Finn on the cover. Quinn really was beautiful, with her blonde hair in a tight ponytail, sparkling eyes, and lips that looked so soft. And her body was stunning, Rachel thought to herself as Quinn changed position of her legs so that Rachel got a glimpse of a pair of red panties underneath the cheerleader skirt. Rachel swallowed, and Quinn looked up, looking surprised, almost as she forgotten that Rachel was there.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to sit down?"

"I-I-I..." Rachel's voice trailed off as she took a seat at the other side of the table. She couldn't stop staring at Quinn now that she had the privileged to see her so up-close. Quinn began writing again as Rachel quickly picked up her notebook from her bright pink backpack and started to pretend to write something so Quinn wouldn't catch her staring. Her body really was amazing though.

After twenty minutes of intense writing Quinn looked up at the clock.

"I need a break", she said and walked over to the TV.

"Where is the damn remote?" she mumbled as she got down on all four and started searching under the couch. Rachel gasped.

"Found it".

Quinn gave Rachel a victorious smile.

"My parents rarely let me watch TV before I finish my homework. They are kind of strict. Too bad they are at church". She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs so her thighs were showing way more than what would've been appropriate in school. Rachel thought for a second if she should wait for Quinn to ask her to sit next to her, but she decided that she'd already hesitated too many times today. Quinn looked a little surprised when Rachel sat down next to her, but didn't say anything.

"Why is it never anything good on?" Quinn said as she flipped through the channels.

"Oklahoma! is on in about twenty minutes" Rachel said a little too quickly.

"And what is that, exactly? Oh, I forgot, you have a passion for Broadway and dorky musicals". Rachel smiled, confused that Quinn would know something like that about her. Suddenly there were two girls kissing on the TV-screen.

"That's disturbing" Quinn said. "Can you believe kissing another girl?" Rachel was quiet.

"Yeah, sure, the lips would probably be softer, but..." Quinn's voice trailed off as she realized that she hadn't changed the channel. Rachel started to feel hot. Why was Quinn talking about kissing other girls? And why was Rachel enjoying it so much? Quinn sighed as she flipped through the channels for the third time.

"I guess there's nothing on except for that movie", she said, turning back to the two kissing girls. Rachel felt her heart beating faster, not to mention her panties getting wet. She closed her eyes, it was now or never. She placed her hand on Quinn's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said with a frown but not making any effort to move Rachel's hand away. Rachel opened her eyes and moved her hand closer to Quinn's inner high. Quinn let out a quiet moan, which Rachel took as a green light to continue. Rachel couldn't keep her eyes of Quinn who by now had closed her eyes and was licking her lips. Rachel's hands were working their way to Quinn's panties. Still with her eyes closed, Quinn suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Quinn didn't answer. Instead she removed her panties and threw them on the floor, still with her eyes closed. She sat down next to Rachel again, spreading her legs this time.

"I-I-I don't know how to do this", Rachel said.

"And you think I know? Just do something, or you'll have to leave". Rachel looked shocked. This didn't make her feel any less insecure.

"You can start by taking off that ridiculous tartan skirt". Rachel did was she was told, and took off her panties at the same time. Quinn sat up so she and Rachel were sitting towards each other. They leaned in to kiss each other. Slowly at first, but then faster and harder. Quinn's moans were driving Rachel crazy at this point.

"Better than the TV, right?" Rachel said.

"Just. Shut. Up. Berry", Quinn said in between kisses. Rachel picked up where she left off, fingers closer and closer to Quinn's entrance. Quinn moaned louder now than ever before.

"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" Rachel said worried.

"Yes, I told you, they are at church". Rachel took two fingers and pressed them inside of Quinn.

"Fuck!" Considering how religious Quinn was, it was very unusual to hear her swear, but she had never felt like this before. This was something that Finn would never be able to give her. Rachel started pumping in to Quinn, who arched her back and begged for more.

"Fuck Rachel! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ah, yes!" Rachel suddenly stopped.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Quinn was so horny she would do anything.  
"I want to try something" Rachel said as she put her head down and started licking Quinn. Just a careful touch with the tongue first, to see if Quinn would enjoy it. Quinn's breath sped up, so Rachel continued, a little bit more rough this time. She put her tongue in Quinn's entrance. She had no idea what she was doing, but hearing Quinn's moans, she knew she was doing something right.

"I'm going to come! Fuck Rachel! Ah, yes! More! Right! There! Oh!" Quinn pressed Rachel's head down with her hands, so Rachel was forced to lick harder. She sucked on Quinn's clitoris, which drove Quinn crazy.

"Rachel! Yes! Ah! I'm coming! I'm coming! Dear god!" Quinn's whole body shivered as she climaxed. Afterwards she sat up, fixed her ponytail and put her underwear back on. Rachel was still sitting on the couch without her skirt and underwear.

"I guess I have to repay the favor, huh?" Quinn said, a little annoyed as she sat back on the couch.

"You don't have to do that" Rachel said embarrassed as she started to pick up her skirt from the floor.

Quinn looked her dead in the eye.

"That's what being a Christian is all about." Giving orgasms? Rachel thought. That's a new take.

"To give back" Quinn said before she kissed Rachel, squeezing her breast with one hand over her reindeer sweater, while the other hand spread Rachel's legs. Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth. Quinn gave Rachel a little push so she was lying on the couch. Quinn didn't know what she was doing either, but she knew what had turned her on, so she started to lick Rachel. Rachel almost exploded immediately.

"Oh, that feels so good" she whispered. Quinn gave one of her famous eyebrow-raises. She had been screaming and swearing, and Rachel was whispering? Her new mission was now to make Rachel scream. She continued licking as she pressed one finger in Rachel. Rachel moaned quietly. So Quinn shoved in another. And another. Rachel started panting heavily, so Quinn started pumping her fingers while licking Rachel.

"Ah, yes. Please, don't stop", Rachel said a little louder.

"Scream how bad you want it!" Quinn said in between licks.

"I want it! Please Quinn! I'm so close! Make me come! Oh, god! Yes! Fuck! Ah, Quinn! Yes, I'm coming!" she said and started to shiver, much like Quinn had, only Rachel was more intense.

"That was brilliant" she said. Quinn rolled her eyes. She had just had the most amazing orgasm of her life, but she still couldn't stand this girl.

"Now where is my underwear?" Rachel said as she was putting on her skirt. Suddenly, the door opened. Rachel and Quinn jumped up from the couch.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Quinn shrieked, as she heard her parents down in the hallway.

"I can't find my underwear " Rachel whispered.

"I got them" Quinn whispered.

"Come over on Sunday and I'll give them back to you" she said with a smile as she turned off the TV and went out the hallway to say hi to her parents. Rachel started to collect her books and smiled to herself as she thought that she had all right to be excited by being paired together with the famous Quinn Fabray.


End file.
